memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Garrett
Rachel Garrett was a human female and Starfleet captain who served with distinction in the first half of the 24th century. Early Life and Career Rachel Garrett, daughter of Judith and David Garrett, was born in Madison, Indiana, on Earth in 2294. When Rachel was 9-years-old her younger sister, Sarah was born. (''ST'' game: Starship Creator, and TLE novel: Well of Souls). :''Discrepancy Note: Starship Creator states that Garrett was born in 2300, which is at odds with the later novel.'' Garrett entered Starfleet Academy in 2311, either shortly before or shortly after the Tomed Incident. By 2316 she had graduated and had already earned the rank of Lieutenant (jg) while serving aboard the [[USS Argo|USS Argo]]. That year she met -- and in a few months married -- Betazoid xenoarcheologist Ven Kaldarren. (TLE novel Well of Souls) A Rising Star In 2324 her son Jason was born. Due to her shipboard carreer, the boy lived with his father. Sadly, her marraige became increasingly strained over the next decade. By 2328 now Commander Garrett was the First Officer of the [[USS Carthage|USS Carthage]] when it hosted negotiations between the Klingon Empire and Cardassian Union over the status of Raknal V, part of what became known as the Betreka Nebula Incident. (TLE novel The Art of the Impossible) Captain of the Enterprise In 2332 she was promoted to Captain and given command of the ''Ambassador'' class [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]]. The honor was somewhat marred by the decaying state of her marriage, and in 2333 her divorce from Kaldaren was finalized. :Discerepancy note: The ''Star Trek: Stargazer novel Progenitor depicts Commander Garrett being offered command of the USS Stargazer by Admiral Arlen McAteer in 2333. On board the Enterprise, her close friend Nigel Holmes served as her XO until late 2335 or early 2336, when he was killed in a raid by Klingon renegades. (Well of Souls) In 2344, the Enterprise responded to a call to arms brought from Romulus by Starfleet officer, Commander Saavik of the [[USS Armstrong (24th century)|USS Armstrong]]. Saavik brought word of an unprovoked Romulan attack on the unarmed Klingon outpost on Narendra III, which was the target of the mad Romulan Praetor, Draleth. Captain Garrett was presumed killed during the battle, along with most of her crew. (TOS novel Vulcan's Heart) During the battle, the Enterprise-C was brought forward in time to 2366 by the formation of a temporal rift. Suffering from severe internal injuries, Garrett was beamed aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). Once recovered, Garrett was prepared to remain in that timeframe, to assist the Federation in their war with the Klingon Empire. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was able to convince her to take the Enterprise-C back to the battle at Narendra III in order to restore the correct timeline. However, before the vessel could return, Captain Garrett was killed when a Klingon plasma torpedo deployed by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey hit the bridge, sending her flying into a piece of bridge equipment, killing her. (TNG: episode'' "Yesterday's Enterprise", Vulcan's Heart) Garrett, Rachel Garrett, Rachel Garrett, Rachel Garrett, Rachel Garrett, Rachel